shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kelis98/Accessing Textures in game files
I've noticed that there are various images/gifs that appear to be taken directly out of the game files, so I was wondering if anyone could do the same (or tell me how to do it) for the Edward Diego screens, since it would look better than a screenshot. :Yeah, I'll grab one from the archives when I can. Extracting the sprites and other images involves accessing the resource files from the game using a program that's normally used for Doom games, depending on the palette files you have. :Also, I must ask you again to please give your images actual names instead of defaulting to "Screenshot#" and the like. - Hathomirr (talk) 22:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I went to rename them, but I didn't see an option to do so. When I upload them, it doesn't give me an option to rename them. Also, if you can, try and get both a colored and a black and white version. ::Also, another thing, do you know what the program is called? (Kelis98 (talk) 22:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC)) :::Once you've uploaded a file, only an Admin can rename them, but you can change the name of the file in the upload box before submitting it. I'll grab a colored version of the image, but I really don't see the need for a black/white version. :::I believe the program I use is called XWE. - Hathomirr (talk) 22:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright, also, do happen to know any good tutorials for it? (Kelis98 (talk) 23:58, July 15, 2016 (UTC)) :::::Unfortunately, I do not. It took me a bit to find everything I needed and learn how to go about it (it's been a while since I've done it myself, so I'm going to need to relearn as well). To be honest, I don't think you should worry about it. I already have the remainder of the item and weapons sprites stored on my laptop to be uploaded once I confirm what they match with while playing through the game again (I intend to make animated gifs of the weapons once I figure it out). - Hathomirr (talk) 00:04, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for that, the gif version would have been a bit better (perhaps you could find that in your spare time?), but I suppose this works. Seeing as how it was so small, I uploaded a bigger version (also I tried to rename it, but apparently uploading it straight to a gallery won't let you rename it). ::::::Also, I tried XWE, but had no success, all of the textures opened with it showed up black on light blue background for some reason. (Kelis98 (talk) 04:54, July 16, 2016 (UTC)). :::::::When I was referring to GIFs, I meant that they had to be made manually. Some could already exist somewhere on the net, but you can't just extract the full animation from the source files. Also, if you need an image to be larger, just resize the existing image in the article instead of uploading a whole new one. And you should really upload all the images manually for better control instead of the gallery shortcut. :::::::On a related note, I'm going to assume at this point that you've been using the visual editor and other shortcut options when you make edits. I recommend you stay away from that and learn to use the source editor (there should be an option to switch to that under the edit tab and in your profile settings). The visual editor is well and good for starting out as an editor, but it still lacks some of the more specific customization options that can be done in the source editor. For a more matured wiki like this one, that level of customization is essential. - Hathomirr (talk) 09:14, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Well I suppose someone could always take the diego screens and make one, but alright. Well, I thought the resized one looked abit better than the resized regular one (in that it looks more like it appears in game). Alright. Well is there a tutorial somewhere on how to use it? (Kelis98 (talk) 13:39, July 16, 2016 (UTC)) :::::::::I will agree with you that wiki doesn't do a very good job of keeping the quality of a smaller image being enlarged, but obviously they go about it differently than how the actual game resizes it. Either way, it's an old game and some of the sprites/textures were never that large to begin with, so stretching is inevitable unless you remake the entire thing from scratch. Screenshots probably 'are' better for everything else besides the item and profile sprites. :::::::::I'm not sure if there's one specific tutorial that covers all the basics, but the central Wikia hub has plenty of discussions regarding it (you can even ask questions on there in blog posts like this one). You should also have access to a sandbox via your profile to experiment around in. It could also be a good experience if you were to create your own wiki. Find an obscure game/movie/ect that doesn't already have a wiki (one that interests you, of course) and create one. Or look for an abandoned wiki you want to contribute to and adopt it after spending some time making edits. I started off doing that for a little over a year before I eventually came to this one. - Hathomirr (talk) 23:09, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I used this site, and it looked just like it did in the game (better than the small/enlarged one). You're the admin, so I suppose whichever one you want to use is up to you. ::::::::::Alright, I just know there are a lot of things like (Ex:[]<>obj:34,clr:005, etc.). "Look for an abandoned wiki", like this one? (only joking). I might try that, honestly the only reason I've spent so much time on this wiki is because so much work needed to be done/added and it doesn't get much activity (in comparison to other wikis). (Kelis98 (talk) 02:09, July 17, 2016 (UTC)) :::::::::::This definitely isn't a thriving wiki like the Star Wars or Marvel ones, but it's not completely dead like others I've found. One of the ones I adopted only had 2 articles written before it was abandoned for nearly 3 years, and that's more what I was referring to. :::::::::::The aforementioned wikis are based around franchises that are constantly being populated with newly created content, where as this wiki only has two games and a small handful of related content to go off of (until the remaster and SS3 come out). For now, I'd say that we've got roughly 90% of the necessary articles created, some of which I'm still planning on merging into others or outright deleting. We're already at the point where we just want to polish up and keep the organization of the wiki intact while filling out the more neglected articles. :::::::::::But again, you should really seek out or create a new wiki where you can focus on honing your editing skills. If you do continue editing on here, I would recommend that you simply focus on filling out thin articles with more textual information. Don't worry about what sort of images you think you should put in them or how you should structure them (leave the latter to me). I've been trying not to come off as too controlling, and probably failing, but I want to make sure these guidelines are followed. If they aren't, then this place will eventually return to how I originally found it. - Hathomirr (talk) 03:05, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Also, real quick, but I originally deleted all ammunition pages as their information was already fleshed out in their respective weapons page and did not warrant a separate article. Again, to extrapolate on what was already mentioned above, we have most of the necessary articles already created, and now all there is to do with them is flesh them out. - 03:12, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::I know, I was just saying that when I got here alot of work needed to be done (it lacked pages such as gamma grove, enhanced editon, system shock remastered, etc. (plus many of the already existing pages needed a lot added)). ::::::::::::Most of the things I am interested in already have wikis, so I'm not sure what I'd make a wiki for. ::::::::::::Alright, it's just that most wikis have pages for nearly every single thing, so I guess I'm just used to it. (Kelis98 (talk) 04:07, July 17, 2016 (UTC)) :::::::::::::No worries, you've made significant contributions so far on here. Right now for normal users, the main task should be to fill in the remaining info on all existing articles (again, TEXT, not images). I too originally set out to make an article for each and every specific aspect of a topic on other wikis. I think I mentioned elsewhere before that, with certain exceptions, if a topic doesn't have enough relevant information that goes beyond a couple sentences, there's no point in it having its own separate article. The ammunition, for example, is already covered as much as it can be (more or less) within its respective weapons article. :::::::::::::As for a new wiki, take some time and think about it. Is there a game, movie, tv show, book/comic, or an obscure subject you're interested in that might not be very well known? I myself have created/adopted a couple wikis based around older and obscure games. And remember, you can try to adopt a pre-existing wiki that's been abandoned. Take a look around. - Hathomirr (talk) 04:23, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Alright, however I should point out that most of the articles have already been "filled in", but I will "keep that in mind". ::::::::::::::Again, nearly everything I can think of already has a wiki, so unless it it something very broad or very specific, I don't know what it would be, but alright. ::::::::::::::Also, how do you "adopt a wiki" if you are not an admin? (Kelis98 (talk) 05:08, July 17, 2016 (UTC)) :::::::::::::::If you wanted to you could make a wiki for that System Shock Infinite mod you made an article on here about, since you actually are allowed to create a wiki centered around something specific in a series. Adopting a wiki is actually how you become an admin on an abandoned one. The adoption request form and information can be found here. - Hathomirr (talk) 07:48, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Alright, a lot of the articles would be the same as ones here, but I might do that (also, I'm assuming that you wouldn't mind if I had a link to this wiki). Yeah, I've seen stuff like that before (for example fallout, TES, and Zelda have multiple wikis). Thanks for the link. (Kelis98 (talk) 22:30, July 17, 2016 (UTC)) Yes, you can link back to this wiki from there. Since certain articles would have similar information to this one, that would probably be necessary anyways. I just figure it seems to be a larger enough mod, and we can't have its non-canon information on here outside of its one article. - Hathomirr (talk) 22:50, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, perhaps I might just make an entire wiki dedicaded to system shock mods (since it could have more on it than just the one game (and perhaps I could do the same for other franchises' mods)). Also, I found a dead/abandoned wiki. (Kelis98 (talk) 23:55, July 17, 2016 (UTC)) ::Perfect then. I assume you've already read the adoption guidelines though, since if you create a new wiki, you won't be able to adopt an existing one for at least a month and vice-versa. I'll leave the choice of which you want to tackle first up to you. - Hathomirr (talk) 01:51, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts